


To Silence a Fool

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Banter, Begging, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Claude insults Byleth's clothes. Byleth gets alchemical revenge.





	To Silence a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Any franchise: *Has a character that makes potions and poison*  
Me: What if...aphrodisiacs...just kidding...unless?
> 
> Really though, this was a challenge for me to write, I was way out of my comfort zone as I've never done anything like this before. I hope it's not awful!

"You know," Claude started, "Your outfit is completely impractical."

Here we go, Byleth thought, knowing that once Claude found something to harass her over, she'd never hear the end of it. 

"I'll humor you," Byleth responded with a tired sigh. "Since you won't let it go until you say your piece."

"Well, thank you very much for the permission to speak, dearest wife." There's that insufferable grin; Byleth wondered what it'll take to wipe it off his face. "What would happen if someone grabbed onto your jacket in combat and pulled you down? Or that…butt cape? What are we calling it?" 

"It's a…" Byleth clicked her tongue in annoyance as she failed to come up with an answer. "Your outfit isn't much better, those pom poms especially."

"I'll have you know that these pom poms are quite practical! I'll tell you what," Claude leaned forward in his chair, one eyebrow raised impishly. "I bet these clothes would look better…on the floor." 

Byleth rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, but strode over to him anyway. "You're probably the most infuriating person I've ever met." She plopped herself onto his lap, looking into his mischievous green eyes. 

"Maybe that's true," Claude winked at her. "You still love me."

"Hm, maybe I do." Byleth closed the distance between them, her lips brushing against Claude's. "I still don't appreciate your critique about my outfit, no matter how cute you may be."

While Claude pouted, Byleth reached into the drawer where he kept his various poisons and toxins. "Have you made anything new?" 

Claude knew what she meant when she shot him a look, gently examining the organized glass bottles. 

"Very bottom left," Claude said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. "That's the one."

"It looks rather unsuspecting." Byleth swirled the clear liquid in the tiny bottle. 

"That's my specialty, well, one of many specialties. I'm actually pretty amazing when you think about it." He smirked again, trying to outshine the red flush forming on his cheeks. "It's pretty potent." 

"Perhaps we should test it then." 

"I tried to give it a plum flavor, just for you." 

"Oh how charming," Byleth pulled the cork out of the bottle, surprised at how a whiff of the potion made her feel just a bit warmer. "You think I'm going to drink it."

"You want me to drink it?" Uncharacteristically, Claude swallowed nervously. He had never felt the effects of any of his poisons, save for the time he spilled what would later be known as 'Claude's Folly' in the hallway. That was not a good week. 

"I do, but you seem nervous. You're under no obligation, you know." Byleth cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling when he leaned against it. Claude could be so precious when he wanted to be. 

"Well I suppose it's only fair," Claude said, taking the poison from her. "Since you're the one who's been kind enough to try my others." 

"You are quite the talented chemist," Byleth chuckled. "I find your 'poisons' enjoyable, if it's any consolation." 

"Yes, that is quite reassuring." Claude tentatively sipped the potion, savoring the taste as his face steadily grew redder. "That was quick. Oh, wow, my lips are tingling."

Byleth watched Claude down the rest of the potion, feeling the effects pressing against her thigh. She rubbed against his growing erection, eliciting a choked off whine from him.

"So sensitive…please, mm, let me take off my pants." Claude was practically leaking precum and obviously concerned about the expensive fabric, tugging at his pants in an effort to spare them. 

Byleth felt just a little merciful, removing herself from his lap to let him strip down. He whimpered as his clothes slid against his sweat-slicked skin, but managed to toss his many layers into a pile by his feet. 

"You look quite nice like this," Byleth admired Claude's flushed skin, letting her hand roam down his chest. 

"Enjoying the view?" Despite the state he was in, Claude adamantly maintained his carefree persona, hoping Byleth didn't notice how much he was shivering. 

"Amazing. You're still talking shit." Byleth guided him over to the bed, shoving him down none too gently. 

"Well, what can I say? I'm just-- ahh!" Claude interrupted whatever snarky comment he was about to make with a moan as Byleth roughly palmed his cock, spreading precum over the length of it. 

"You're flushed a lovely color, Claude." Indeed he was, tan skin dusted with deep red. Byleth pulled her hand away, earning a disappointed groan from him. 

Slowly, teasingly, Byleth removed her clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side as she placed herself above Claude's head, facing towards his legs. 

"You know the rules, two taps for a break, three to stop." Byleth was satisfied with his nod and eased herself onto his mouth. She could feel the residual effects of the potion on her center, making her wonder how he felt after actually imbibing it. 

Her answer came in the form of a long groan against her clit; Claude's lips must be just as sensitive as the rest of him. She laughed to herself, encouraging him by grinding against his mouth. Byleth leaned forward just enough to let her hand brush against his cock, earning another moan from him. 

The cool and collected Claude was gone, replaced by a man who ate her as if it was the last thing he'd do. His hands grasped her hips, digging half moon marks into the soft skin. The way Claude's tongue worked her combined with the tingling from the aphrodisiac sent Byleth over the edge fairly quickly. 

"Byleth…" Claude said her name breathlessly as she moved off of his face. He looked absolutely wrecked: face covered in the results of Byleth's orgasm, pupils blown wide, cock still painfully hard and leaking on his stomach. 

"Will you be good now?" Byleth traced her thumb over his swollen lips, watching his eyes close in pleasure. 

"I'll…I'll be good," Claude breathed. "Just please don't leave me like this."

"Do you really think me to be that cruel?" Byleth asked, nuzzling his neck gently. 

He didn't respond, choosing instead to lean his head back further so Byleth could kiss and bite the skin there. 

"Byleth please." Claude whined again as Byleth's knee found purchase in between his legs, pressing on his leaking cock. She ignored his pleas, keeping her leg firmly in place and letting him rut against her. Claude let out a strangled moan as he came onto his stomach; it was humiliating, yet painfully arousing. 

"Desperate, are we?" Byleth mocked, stroking a line up his dick with a single finger. Claude groaned at the contact, still very hard despite his oversensitivity. "I'll give you what you want."

Byleth sat next to Claude, wrapping a hand around his cock and slowly jerking him off. He moaned, bucking his hips in an attempt to make her go faster. 

"I wonder…how many times can I make you come? How many times would it take to break you?" Byleth abruptly sped up, twisting her wrist at just the right time for Claude to spill in her hand this time. 

She moved her hand to torment his nipples, a steady stream of profanity falling from Claude's mouth. He looked up at Byleth, lust-drunk and gasping with every movement of her hand. She wasn't gentle at all, pinching and twisting while watching Claude's reactions. 

Byleth straddled him, tugging his nipple one last time. She sank down onto his cock, slick from his previous orgasm. Claude's hand was on her waist, his other arm thrown over his eyes, obscuring them from view. 

"I want to see you." Byleth stated, nudging his arm away to reveal his eyes, clouded with lust. "You're beautiful when you're desperate."

"I'm-- hng, beautiful all the time." Claude struggled to get the words out, the potion making it almost unbearable to be inside Byleth; the heat and pleasure were almost too much. 

"Yes, that's very true. My beautiful little deer," Byleth cooed, slowly rocking her hips. Claude hissed in pleasure, clinging to her waist for dear life. "Good?" 

"So hot," Was all Claude could moan out, completely overwhelmed with the sensation. 

"I'm barely moving and you're already this far gone." Byleth sped up just a bit to emphasize her point, extracting a series of profanity from him. "I think I'll enjoy this greatly." Byleth's voice took a dark tone as she lifted herself almost completely off of his cock. 

Before Claude could complain, she slammed her hips back down, delighting in the way Claude tensed and moaned below her. 

"By the way," Byleth started, only a little breathless, I won't stop if you come. I'm going to use you until I'm done."

Claude was long past coherence, every inhale strained and every exhale somehow vocalized. Byleth unabashedly rode him, placing her hands on his shoulders for balance. 

"By-- I can't…" For the third time that night, Claude came again. Each orgasm that rushed through him felt stronger than the last, and he almost screamed. 

True to her word, Byleth ignored the sudden warmth within her; the expression Claude wore and the noises he made had her wishing she wouldn't reach her peak as quickly as she did. 

As Byleth removed herself from an exhausted Claude, she felt a few drops roll down her thighs; the realization of what it was made her blush just a bit. 

"Are you alright?" Byleth lay against Claude, ignoring the sweaty, sticky mess that they both were. 

"I'm absolutely…peachy." With his usual sass returned, Byleth deducted that he was indeed fine, more exhausted than anything. 

"Come here." She pulled him close to her, letting him bury his face in the crook of her neck. 

"You're gross, cuddling me while we're all nasty like this." Claude's words, like they normally do, meant nothing, as he wrapped his arms around Byleth. 

"It really is impossible to shut you up, isn't it?" Byleth wondered out loud. 

"Yes, but you love me," He replied cheekily. . 

"I do, but don't think for a moment I won't go back through that drawer if you keep being fresh." She felt Claude smile against her neck; it would be an interesting next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm nasty but you read all the way to this point so you are too.


End file.
